Monster World Movie Night
Monster World Movie Night is a spin-off of''' Monster World'' that aired between 2005 and 2011 on Sammonds TV. Styled after''' '''''Mystery Science Theatre 3000,' the series stars Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langely Sohryu, and Rei Ayanami-Ikari (Spike Spencer, Tiffany Grant, and Michelle Ruff, respectively) as they watch movies and TV shows in NERV's movie theatre, riffing and heckling them like Joel/Mike and the 'bots. The series was replaced by' Sammonds TV Movie Night in 2012, which follows the same concept, but uses a rotating cast from the Sammonds Aligned Universe (Shinji, Asuka, and Rei are also part of the rotation). Format Each episode begins with a roundtable discussion between the three cast members about the movie or show they're about to watch. These discussions include information about release date, casting, and other anecdotes. Sometimes, they receive cryptic, unmarked video tapes or DVDs that are "mystery movies" or "mystery shows". These range from an entire story arc where they have to stomach all 26 episodes of Neon Genesis Evangelion, to watching Andy Warhol films and even The Wyoming Incident Creepypasta video. The movies are shown in full, unedited, with the silhouettes of the cast visible at the bottom of the screen. They riff on the movie for its entire run-time with witty remark, impersonations, and other comments. Memorable episodes The Evangelion Arc Airing throughout October 2005 to celebrate the original series' tenth anniversery, the arc began when Shinji receieved a cryptic VHS tape. Popping it in, they are startled when Shinji himself appears on screen, followed by everyone they know. They soon discover that it is a chronicle of the Angel Crisis, with an alternate ending where God and Gaia never intervened and SEELE's plot succeeded. While riffing on the episodes, Shinji points out the tactical blunders made, Rei riffs on how stupid they sounded back then (and also lampshading the change in her actress from Amanda Winn Lee to Michelle Ruff by saying her old self sounds weird), and Asuka cringes at her behavior within the show, barely getting through the parts where she yells at or physically assaults Shinji. The Day After The infamous 1983 ABC TV movie about a nuclear attack was shown on July 14, 2007. At first, the cast had a blast riffing on it. The most memorable joke was the scene depicting people scrambling, to which Shinji said "Everybody run! The IRS is coming!" The EMP that followed was riffed on by Asuka saying "This is the IRS! You didn't pay your taxes so we're shutting off your power!" In response to everything going dead, Rei and Asuka discuss the IRS' ability to siphon car batteries. Shinji tempts fate by speaking of how cheesy-looking the explosion will be, but is suddenly silenced by it. The rest of the movie has the cast sitting in stunned silence. At several points, Rei tries to make a joke about Oggie and the Cockroaches when the cockroach shows up, but the woman screaming in despair puts pay to that. At other points after the attack, silent yet audible sobs can be heard coming from Asuka. Following the movie, the three sat in stunned silence at the roundtable, where Rei had difficulty mustering words, and Asuka broke down into Shinji's chest. In the end, Shinji decides that to scrub the images from their mind, they will watch ''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World''' in the next episode. The episode concludes with a message from former US President James Carter, who informs viewers that the effects of the attack seen in the movie were not fully accurate, and also mentioned how the movie instigated policy changes within the Reagan administration and the possibility it saved the world. It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World Following the emotionally-crippling viewing of 'The Day After', the trio of riffers watched what is considered the greatest comedy movie of all time. The episode, though, came under fire when the initial airing most of the dialogue was drowned out by laughter coming from the riffers. A rerun airing several weeks later had brand-new material eliminating most of the laughter. The Wyoming Incident Airing towards the end of the run in 2010, this episode starts with Shinji receiving a cryptic DVD. What follows is a video that disturbs them all so much, they spend the rest of the episode watching ''Three Stooges shorts. End of Evangelion The final episode of the series saw the cast looking at the movie that capped off the original NGE. Already existing in-universe as slanderous anti-NERV propaganda, the cast decided that it was the best way to go out with a bang. Shinji and Asuka literally puke during the infamous masturbation scene, and entire cast sits in stunned silence. It even gets the point that Shinji and Asuka leave the theater during the scene where the former strangles the latter after Instrumentality.